Un certain Jonathan
by Mizuhimedidi
Summary: "- Comment s'appelle t'il? -Daniel, de quoi est-ce que vous parlez? -De ce garçon... -Je ne vous suis pas... -Celui qui vous rends si heureuse, pardi!"  S/J
1. Chapter 1: Un certain amoureux

_Bonjour ici!_

_Et oui, me revoilà! Mais cette fois-ci dans un tout autre registre que mes habituelles songfics (même si j'en ai quelques unes sur le feu, rassurez vous! ^^). _

_Cette fic qui devait à la base n'être qu'un simple OS, est un défi personnel._

_Et je vous prie de m'excuser des maladresses éventuelles ^^"..._

_P.s: Et désolée de la mise en forme peu aérée imposée par le site ..._

_Disclaimer: Comme d'habitude, les personnages et tout l'univers de stargate appartient à la MGM. J'ai commandé Jack pour noël mais je crains que je ne sois pas la seule... Je vais donc demander à Loki de me faire un clone, comme ça je laisserais l'original à Sam!_

* * *

- Sam ?

- Oui?

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

-De quoi est-ce que vous parlez Daniel ?

- (sourire entendu) De ce garçon…

- (levant la tête de son expérience) Je ne vous suis pas…

- Celui qui vous rends si heureuse pardi !

- (s'étranglant) Qu-quoi ?

-Allons, nous travaillons ensemble depuis tant d'années… Vous pensez encore pouvoir me cacher ce genre de choses ?

- Je ne vois pas ce qui vous fait penser ça Daniel… Et quand bien même, cela ne regarde que moi…

-Ahhh ! J'avais raison !

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

- Vous rougissez Sam ! Alors ? Dîtes moi tout !

_J'avais oublié à quel point Daniel pouvait être curieux quand il s'y mettait ! Une vraie commère… Qui malheureusement, me connaissait beaucoup trop bien… Vite ! Une idée ! Je ne peux pas lui dire, il me tuerait !_

- (soupir) D'accord, d'accord… Vous avez gagné !

-(énorme sourire) Je vous écoute !

- Il s'appelle… Jonathan.

- Et ? C'est tout ? (boudeur) Vous pensez sincèrement que je me contenterais de cette info la ?

_C'aurait été trop beau…_

- Danny, je vous en ai assez dit pour aujourd'hui. Vous n'avez pas une traduction à finir ?

- Ce que vous êtes rabat-joie, on dirait entendre Jack !

- Le général ne serait pas content de vous entendre dire ça !

- Il n'est pas là !

- Bien sûr, puisqu'il est à Washington…

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'un homme d'action comme Jack puisse supporter de s'occuper de toute cette paperasse et arriver à supporter les bureaucrates !

- C'était sa décision, il avait surement ses raisons…

_Et de très bonnes raisons d'ailleurs… Enfin une surtout… Alerte rouge, terrain glissant ! Bien sûr, Daniel est Daniel. Il s'interroge… Hein ? Si je sais quelque chose ? Non, bien sûr que non… Dis quelque chose Sam, n'importe quoi ! Change de sujet, trouve une taquinerie ou…_

***DRING DRING***

_Sauvé par le gong ! Il faudra que je remercie chaleureusement mon sauveur !_

-Carter !

- Salut toi…

- Mais je croyais que tu étais en réunion jusqu'à ce soir ?

- Je peux rappeler plus tard si tu préfères…

-Non ! Bien sûr que non, je suis contente de t'entendre !

_Je prie pour que Daniel n'ait rien entendu… Je jette un léger coup d'œil vers mon bureau. Loupé… Il n'en a pas manqué une miette au vu de l'énorme sourire qui orne son visage._

- Sam ? Tu m'écoutes ?

- Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

- Sam… Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- Rien…

- Sam…

- Puisque je te dis que...

- Sam !

- J-Jonathan !

_Il va hurler! Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas l'appeler « Jack » devant Daniel ! Non, c'était vraiment l'unique solution…_

- Jo-na-than ? Pour l'amour du ciel, Sam !

- Excuse-moi, je suis un peu fatiguée…

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

_Je ne peux réprimer une grimace, il va me le faire payer un moment… Et Danny qui m'observe toujours avec curiosité, bien décidé à ne pas bouger de là… Misère, quelle galère !_

- Ecoute…

- Tu n'es pas seule, c'est ça ?

_Toujours aussi perspicace Jack ! Je n'aurais jamais du douter de sa compréhension, il m'étonnera toujours…_

- En effet…

- (soupir) Je vois… Mais je t'interdis de m'appeler comme ça quand même !

- (rires) C'est noté oui…

- Bien. Qui est avec toi ?

- C'est curieux…

- Okay, notre petit scarabée donc !

- Exactement !

- Par pitié Sam, débrouille-toi pour que je puisse te parler seul à seul …

_Je jette un nouveau regard vers notre archéologue national, qui continue de me fixer avec un sourire radieux…_

- Hmm, Daniel ? Est-ce que vous pourriez… S'il vous plait ?

- Vous voulez parler à votre amoureux tranquille ?

_Je suis sûre d'avoir rougis comme une idiote, et j'entends Jack tenter de dissimuler un rire. Il va m'entendre tout à l'heure !_

- Et bien… Oui, j'aimerais bien !

- A une seule condition alors !

_Je suis prête à tout pour pouvoir enfin profiter de l'appel de Jack qui, je le sais, ne pourra pas rester une heure en ligne…_

- Je vous écoute…

- Présentez-le nous !

* * *

_Voilà pour le premier chapitre!_

_Je ne sais vraiment pas combien il y'en aura, il faut dire que je l'écris au fur et à mesure (disons que je viens de finir le chapitre suivant, je vais essayer de maintenir le rythme d'un chapitre d'avance sur le rythme de publication...). Ni combien de temps s'écoulera entre eux (ça dépendra de l'inspiration et de vos critiques :D) mais je vais essayer de m'en sortir!_

_Une petite review pour la route? Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez, si les personnages ne sont pas trop OOC etc..._

_Merci =) d'avoir lu!_


	2. Chapter 2: Négociations

_Bonjour ici!_

_Et bien voilà voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire!_

_Je m'attendais sincèrement pas à autant de réview Xx et je vous en remercie énormément! (J'ai la pression maintenant! x) )_

_

* * *

__Réponse à vos messages (bonheur *o* ):_

-** Eva:** _Merci beaucoup pour ton message =)!_

_Et je suis rassurée de savoir que les persos ne sont pas trop mal décrits, c'était une de mes inquiétudes..._

- **Severine2804:** _Merci =)! Voilà voilà la suite!_

- **Missamoi:** _Merci pour ce touchant message! =) _

_J'espère de tout coeur que la suite saura te plaire autant!_

- **Nelly: **_Merci ^^! Le deuxième chapitre est désormais là!_

- **Debby69:** _Je te remercie beaucoup! =) _

_Contente de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à bien imaginer la tête de Jack au moment précis où elle l'appelle "Jonathan"! x)_

_Oui, c'est un très joli prénom *o* mais il me semble que son prénom entier est "Jonathan Junior" (j'ai du mal avec le junior pour ma part et je pense que Jack aussi!)..._

_Ah mince pour Noël :( je suis super déçue... Tu crois qu'on peut demander à cloner Loki sinon? Comme ça, au noël 2011 on aura assez de Lokis pour cloner assez de Jack! *o*_

-**Fumseck666:** _Très contente que ce ptit chapitre t'ait fait rire! _

_C'est la preuve qu'il a eu l'effet voulu! ^^_

-**Savannah12:** _Merci pour ton message =)! _

_J'adorais l'idée de faire enrager un Daniel beaucoup trop curieux! :D_

-**Jolinar-De-Malkshur:** _Merci! Voilà voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle te plaira tout autant! ^^_

-**Pipersam:** _Merci beaucoup =) contente que tu adhères à l'idée!_

-**Cel:** _Comme tu le vois, j'étais en train d'uploader le chapitre deux quand tu m'as laissé ta réview donc un merci à toi!_

_Et je l'espère, bonne lecture!_

_Tu n'auras pas eu longtemps à attendre avant de lire la suite au moins! :D_

_

* * *

**Sur ce,** je vous souhaite une bonne (?) lecture!_

_Ce chapitre développe surtout la relation entre Sam et Jack que j'imaginais bien continuer de se chercher comme ils le faisaient..._

_J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas ça trop OOC =/..._

* * *

- Je vous écoute…

- Présentez-le nous !

- Qu-quoi ? Vous… Vous voulez le rencontrer ?

- Et bien oui… Nous avions bien connu Pete… Alors puisque cela semble sérieux avec ce Jonathan…

_J'entends Jack grogner… Aie ! Nous nous sommes mis d'accord pour ne plus jamais remettre sur le tapis le sujet Shanahan. Quel homme normalement constitué apprécierait de parler de l'ex-fiancé de la femme qu'il aime ? Surtout quand c'est lui qui vous a encouragé à l'épouser, pensant qu'il vous rendrait plus heureuse que lui…_

-Sam ?

_Quand on parle du loup…_

-Excuse-moi, tu as entendu ?

-Ouais… Il n'a pas changé à ce que je vois…

- (rires) Eh non ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Sam, je ne suis pas sûr que…

-On savait pourtant que ça arriverait un jour…

-Je sais…

-Ça part d'une bonne intention…

- Sam…

- Ce serait tellement plus simple…

-Sam…

- S'il te plait…

-(soupir) Misère, tu arrives vraiment à faire tout ce que tu veux de moi !

- (rires) Alors, tu es d'accord ?

- Daniel ne va pas nous lâcher, tu t'en rends bien compte ?

- Je suis sûre que ça ne sera pas si dramatique que ça…

- Tu le connais ! Depuis le temps qu'il attend ça !

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que… Attends une minute !

_Il faut que notre petit scarabée parte, je vais finir par trahir notre couverture…_

-Daniel ?

- Oui ?

- Considérez que c'est d'accord… Maintenant laissez-nous, s'il vous plait…

- Avec plaisir !

_Je le suis du regard jusqu'à la porte, il a un sourire radieux…_

- Et passez le bonjour à votre amoureux !

_Une tomate, voilà ce à quoi je dois le plus ressembler en ce moment même, au vu des rires de Daniel qui quitte la pièce après un signe de la main._

-(soupir)

- Allez, « ça ne sera pas si dramatique que ça »…

-Bon, okay, j'ai peut-être sous-estimé l'ennemi…

- Un comble pour une militaire aussi douée que toi !

- (boudeuse) Je ne relèverais pas… Tu ne vas pas me dire que ça ne te fait pas plaisir que ton meilleur ami approuve notre relation ?

- (boudeur à son tour) Bien sûr qu'oui… Mais j'aurais aimé le faire mariner encore un peu !

-(rires) Tu es impossible !

- Hey ! Faites attention colonel, vous frisez l'insubordination là…

- Vous comptez en faire part à mon supérieur, mon général ?

- Pourquoi pas ? Hank est un vieil ami…

- Et il est au courant que nous transgressons le règlement ?

- Disons qu'au vu de tes voyages vers Washington, il a peu de doutes…

- C'est vrai qu'à la vitesse où je reviens à la base quand il y a un souci, il va de soit que je ne prends pas un avion de ligne normale…

- Hey ! Ça sert de fréquenter un vieux général !

- C'est sûr !

- (vexé) J'aurais préféré t'entendre rétorquer que je ne suis pas vieux …

- (rires) Jack ! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que tu ne l'es pas ?

- Toute notre vie si tu t'en sens capable !

- (malicieuse) Tu as beaucoup de défauts, mais vieux n'en fait pas partie… Disons que tu es mûr…

- (boudeur) Tellement de défauts que je me demande encore ce que tu peux bien me trouver, toi qui es si parfaite…

- Mais tu l'es aussi Jack… Tu es parfait pour moi…

- Et uniquement pour toi, hein ?

- Hey ! J'ai attendu plus de 8 ans, alors ne compte pas sur moi pour te partager avec qui que ce soit !

- Mais je ne te le demande pas… J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour être heureux, non ?

- Je l'espère !

- Bon, et si nous parlions de cette compensation ?

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Sam, tu as décidé qu'on avouerait tout à Daniel et Teal'c… Je suis tout à fait en droit de demander quelque chose en retour…

- Et j'imagine que tu as déjà décidé de celle-ci…

- C'est possible !

- Dis-moi tout…

- J'ai eu Hank au téléphone juste avant toi, SG1 va avoir des vacances sous peu. Dans deux semaines précisément, si nos amis galactiques ne pointent pas le bout de leur nez entre temps…

- Vraiment ? Pourquoi est-ce que…

- (la coupant) Vous avez bien un débriefing dans… (regardant sa montre) 5 minutes précisément, non ?

- Le général nous en avertira donc à la fin…

- Bingo ! Je t'invite donc à venir passer quelques jours dans le Minnesota …

- Avec un certain général que j'adore ?

- Quoi ? Tu veux inviter Landry ?

- (rires) Idiot ! Tu sais bien que je n'ai besoin que de toi pour recharger les batteries…

- Je resterais bien là à t'écouter m'idolâtrer pendant des heures… Mais je ne voudrais pas être tenu responsable du retard de la grande Samantha Carter, toujours ponctuelle…

- (jetant un œil à sa montre) Le débriefing ! Jack, je vais te laisser !

- (amusé) Je sais. Voilà ce que je te propose : nous restons le week end chez toi, et nous partirons ensuite à mon chalet… Tu n'as qu'à proposer au petit scarabée et à notre jaffa national de passer ces deux jours avec ton fameux « amoureux »…

- (rires) D'accord ! Ça me convient très bien !

- Bien. Allez, file !

- J'y vais… Jack ?

- Oui ?

- (murmure) Je t'aime…

- (lui aussi) Idem ici….

***BIP BIP***

_Jack a toujours autant de mal à dire tout haut ce qu'il ressent… En temps normal, ses gestes et son regard me suffisent. J'ai appris à lire entre les lignes et décrypter sa façon d'être. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai du mal à vivre la distance, malgré nos allers-retours réguliers et nos appels._

_Après tout, nous avons vécu 8 ans en quasi permanence ensemble. Et vous voilà séparés géographiquement, alors que nous avons enfin accepté de nous donner une chance…_

_Alors il fait des efforts. Il sait que j'en ai besoin, et puis, ce n'est pas à lui que je vais apprendre le danger de ce que nous faisons… Chaque voyage pourrait être le dernier, et j'ai tant besoin de lui …_

*** Le Colonel Samantha CARTER est demandé en salle de débriefing. Le Colonel Samantha CARTER.***

_Mince ! Le débriefing ! Je suis cuite ! Je cours jusqu'à mon lieu de destination, et me fonds en excuses … Mais au vu du sourire amusé du général Landry et de la moue malicieuse de Danny, aucun d'eux ne croit à mon mensonge sur l'importance de l'expérience dans laquelle j'étais plongée…_

_

* * *

_

_Alors?_

_J'espère de tout coeur que vous n'êtes pas déçus par ce nouveau chapitre, review please?_

_Toutes les critiques sont acceptées, bien sûr! x)_

_Et petit indice sur le prochain chapitre qui s'intitule "Un ami qui vous veut du bien"! _

_(Hey! J'ai bien le droit de piquer votre curiosité :D !)  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Un ami qui vous veut du bien

_Coucou tout le monde!_

_Voilà enfin la suite ^^", je suis désolée grosse panne d'inspiration (pas pour ce chapitre mais le prochain) et pc hs..._

_Comme toujours, j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira, que je suis pas trop OS etc..._

_Et encore désolée pour la mise en page peu aérée imposée par le site ^^"..._

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

**Réponse aux réviews:**

_Debby69= Contente que ça te plaise! =)_

_Effectivement, m'est avis que Daniel va être hystérique en l'apprennant ;)!  
_

_Pipersam= =) Merci beaucoup!_

_Oui je m'amuse beaucoup avec leurs petites joutes!_

Cel, Riri, Pouettepouette, Debie et Jolinar= Merci =)!

_La voici donc!_

Amychan= Merci pour ta review =) qui fait bien plaisir!

Severine2804= Merci! =)

_Et oui, mais Sam a une certaine influence sur Jack aussi ;) ça équilibre!_

Savannah12= Et bien non, ça aurait pu en effet ;) mais notre archéologue national est trop naïf :p il ne pense pas que ses amis puissent lui cacher un truc pareil...

_Mais oui, m'est avis que Jack va s'arracher les cheveux à entendre Daniel l'appeler ainsi!_

Emy-F= Merci beaucoup =)!

_La voici ;) malgré le retard!_

Natantye= Merci =)!

Alittleseastar= Contente que ça t'ais plu!

_Et en espérant que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ;)._

_

* * *

_

_Pour l'amour du ciel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter ce poste ? J'en ai ma claque de tous ces politiciens ! Ils n'ont jamais quitté leur bureau mais pensent tout savoir sur tout ! Et je contactais Hank ? Quelques jours sur une bonne vieille planète hostile et on en reparlera !_

***Dring Dring ***

_Et ce fichu téléphone qui sonne sans arrêt ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche ici moi ? Ah oui, la principale raison est blonde aux yeux bleus… Et quelle femme…_

***Dring Dring***

_Ca va ! Je ne suis pas sourd, j'ai entendu !_

- O'neill !

- Bonjour Jack !

- Daniel ?

- Jack ?

- Daniel! Arrêtez un peu ça!

- Excusez-moi… Ca fait longtemps, hein Jack ?

- Venez-en plutôt aux faits Daniel ! Un problème à la base ?

_Seigneur, Sam ! Est-ce que…_

- Quoi ? Mon dieu non ! Tout va bien au SGC !

- (soupir de soulagement)

- Vous vous inquiétiez ?

- Disons juste que j'ai horreur des enterrements…

- (amusé) Bien sûr… Suis-je bête ?

- Otez-moi ce sourire idiot de votre visage…

- Hey !

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- (exaspéré) Daniel ! Vous me faites perdre un temps précieux… Alors dîtes-moi ce que vous voulez…

- Mais rien ! Je voulais simplement prendre de vos nouvelles…

- Ah oui ? Je vous manque tant que ça ?

- (rires) Vos sarcasmes commençaient à me manquer, oui !

- Vous devenez trop sentimental, Daniel…

- (riant à nouveau) C'est possible ! Alors, comment allez-vous ?

- Ces foutus bureaucrates vont avoir ma peau à la longue…

- (amusé) Vous et votre patience légendaire…

- Hey ! Vous ne vous en êtes pas plaint pendant toutes ces années !

- (boudeur) Jamais ?

- (amusé) Bon d'accord, un peu…

- Je vous ai maudit tant de fois, Jack !

- Je sais, je suis irrésistible !

- (rires) Sans doute !

- Et vous alors ? Après tout, vous continuez d'explorer régulièrement notre galaxie…

- Ca va, merci !

- Bien…

- Et les amours ?

- (s'étranglant) Qu-Quoi ?

_Il est au courant ? Mais comment ? Nous avons pourtant été discrets… Enfin, je crois…_

-Et bien, j'imagine que les filles de Washington sont plutôt jolies, et…

- Cela ne regarde que moi…

- Oui, bien sûr ! Je voulais simplement avoir une discussion avec un vieil ami…

- Daniel, vous mentez toujours aussi mal !

- (mal à l'aise) Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous…

- (exaspéré) Daniel ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez au juste ?

- Mais rien du tout, je…

- Daniel !

- (soupir) D'accord d'accord… Ma question n'était peut-être pas si innocente que ça…

- Non, vraiment ?

- (grimaçant) Ecoutez Jack, je…

- (sec) Cessez de tourner autour du pot, Daniel !

- En fait, Sam…

- Nous y voilà, Carter…

- Jack, elle… fréquente un homme, un certain Jonathan…

- Et alors? C'est plutôt une bonne chose après ce…

_Ce mec qui pensait la connaitre mais qui n'a pas été foutu de la rendre heureuse… Cet idiot qui…_

-Pete ! Il s'appelait Pete…

_Oui, c'est bien aussi… Beaucoup moins suspicieux…_

- C'est possible… Et quoi ? Carter est assez grande pour fréquenter qui elle veut, non ?

- (soupir) Jack, vous allez la perdre cette fois-ci…

- Et pourquoi donc ? Est-ce que son Joe…

- (le coupant) Jonathan !

- Oui ce Jonas, ou quelque soit son nom ! Il lui interdit de parler à ses amis ?

- Non, bien sûr que non… Il a même l'air plutôt compréhensif mais…

- Mais quoi Daniel ? Où c'est le mal à ça ?

- Où est le mal ? Bon sang, Jack ! Je vous ai vu vous tourner autour pendant 8 ans !

- Daniel !

- Non, je ne me tairais pas ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous attendez à la fin ?

- Ca suffit maintenant !

- (se sentant coupable) Je suis désolé Jack… Je ne voulais pas m'emporter comme ça contre vous…

- (soupir) Ecoutez Daniel, les choses ont changées… Nous avons tous voulu prendre un nouveau départ…

_Hey ! Ce n'est pas un mensonge après tout …_

- Je sais mais…

- Mais rien du tout ! C'est une bonne chose si Carter fréquente un homme. L'important c'est qu'elle soit heureuse non ?

_C'est juste un peu plus compliqué dans les faits…_

- (soupir) Oui…

- (touché malgré tout) Ecoutez, je sais que vous…

_Bon sang ! Je ne pensais pas que Danny boy réagirait ainsi… Pour l'amour du ciel ! Pourquoi est-ce si difficile de lui mentir maintenant ?_

- Que je m'inquiète ?

- (mal à l'aise) C'est ça… Et je dois avouer que… Enfin, vous savez…

- (amusé) Que ça vous touche ?

- (grimaçant) Voilà… Elle et moi sommes restés en contact malgré mon départ.

- (très surpris) C'est vrai ?

- (sourire) Que voulez-vous, il faut croire que vous êtes perdus sans moi !

- (riant) Ce n'est pas faux !

- Bref, tout ça pour dire que… Enfin… Arrêtez ça !

- C'est compris !

- Et puis si vous passez dans le coin… Venez me faire un ptit coucou, d'accord ?

- C'est noté ! Merci Jack ! Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps…

- Okay…

- A bientôt Jack ! Et encore merci !

- (grimaçant) Au revoir Daniel !

***BIP BIP***

_Misère… Je ne pensais pas que Daniel s'inquiéterait autant de mon sort… Il espère toujours nous voir ensemble… Ce qu'il est têtu ! Allez, j'ai du boulot… Plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite je serais chez moi et au téléphone avec Sam… Et que ça saute !_

_

* * *

_

Voili voilou...

J'espère que ce chapitre ne vous a pas déçu ^^" malgré le long temps d'attente...

Encore merci pour votre lecture et vos reviews =)!

N'hésitez pas à critiquer ;) comme d'hab!

Et à très vite pour un prochain chapitre!


	4. Chapter 4: Interrogatoire et lapsus 1

_Coucou ici!_

_Ouh là là je pensais pas avoir publié le dernier chapitre il y a si longtemps Xx!  
_

_Le temps file à une de ces vitesses!_

_Comme toujours, merci à ceux qui lisent =) et particulièrement à ceux qui prennent le temps de laisser un ptit mot!_

_Au vu de la longueur, j'ai préféré couper ce chapitre en deux parties avec un bonus pour chacune ;)...  
_

_Sur ce, trève de blabla inutile: je vous laisse à votre lecture tant attendue (si vous êtes encore là? :( )_

* * *

Réponse aux reviews:

**Severine2804: **Oui leur amitié est très forte et ça me tenait à coeur de la retranscrire par le biai de cette fic =)...

**Jolinar-De-Malkshur: **Voilà enfin la suite ;)!

**Amychan: **Et oui, ce serait dommage qu'ils changent ces deux-là! ;)

**Savannah12:** Oui notre Danny-boy est un ami en or et il est déchiré entre le bonheur de Sam et le supposé malheur de Jack...

* * *

_* __Tentative n°1 by Danny boy:_

_***TOC TOC*  
**_  
-Entrez!

- (pénétrant dans la pièce) Je ne vous dérange pas?

- (se tournant vers elle) Ah, Sam! (sourire) Bien sûr que non!

- Alors cette traduction? Ca avance?

- (grimaçant) Pas tellement, je dois avouer…

- Accordez-vous une petite pause Daniel… Venez donc faire un petit tour au mess avec nous par exemple…

- "Nous" ?

- Et bien, le reste de l'équipe…

- (grimaçant) Vala comprise donc…

- (laissant échapper un petit rire) Vous parlez d'elle comme du Diable…

- C'est tout comme! Non, vous avez raison… Elle est bien pire!

- (amusée) Vous exagérez…

- Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes la cible d'une obsessionnelle!

- (riant) Je vous ai pourtant connu moins timide avec les femmes, Danny!

- (croisant les bras contre son torse, boudeur) Hey! On croirait entendre Jack…

_Oups…_

- Nous avons tous évolués depuis, non? Après tout, nous avons travaillés près de huit ans à ses côtés…

- (sourire) C'est vrai… L'emprunte O'neill, hein?

- (rire) On peut dire ça comme ça!

_Et voilà encore un sauvetage réussi! Bien joué Sam!_

- Dîtes, Sam… Vous aussi, vous avez changée… Surtout dernièrement…

- (très surprise) Vous trouvez? (gênée) Non, vous vous faîtes des idées Daniel…

_Note à moi-même, ne plus jamais sous-estimer l'ennemi…_

- (attendri) Sam… Je suis loin d'être aveugle, vous savez!

- (laissant échapper une grimace) Et si vous alliez au bout de votre pensée?

- D'accord… Depuis quelques temps, vous êtes tout simplement rayonnante!

- Daniel…

- Laissez-moi plutôt finir, Sam… (se voyant écouté) Je ne connais pas ce Jonathan, mais il a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très bien…

- (touchée) Il ne serait pas d'accord avec vous, mais je sais que vous avez raison!

- Ah oui? (malicieux) Et si vous m'en disiez un peu plus?

- (boudeuse) Daniel, vous allez le voir sous peu…

- Hey! Ces cachotteries méritent réparations…

- Cela concerne ma vie privée!

- Mais nous sommes amis, non? Vous êtes comme une sœur pour moi… C'est donc de mon devoir de veiller à votre bonheur…

- (très touchée) Merci Daniel… Mais ne craignez rien. C'est… ce qu'il veut aussi…

- (sourire, attendri) Il semble vraiment être la personne qu'il vous fallait… Allez, parlez moi un peu de lui… S'il vous plait…

- (amusée) Quel curieux!

- C'est l'essence même de mon métier, après tout…

- La patience aussi, non?

- (légère grimace) Touché… Allez, juste quelques détails pour un vieil ami…

- (amusée malgré tout) Qu'aimeriez-vous savoir?

- Eh bien, commencez par le début… Par exemple, depuis quand?

_Théoriquement, cela fait plus de 8 ans… En pratique, beaucoup moins…_

- Sam?

- Ahem, pardon… Disons, peu de temps… Il a été à mes côtés après le départ de Papa… (pensive) Bien sûr, votre soutien m'a beaucoup aidé… Mais lui plus que quiconque, m'a aussi laissé pleurer mon père…La mort lui a pourtant pris beaucoup, et je ne l'aurais pas blâmé de se refermer à nouveau… Mais non, au contraire: il m'a énormément aidée à extérioriser tout ça… (léger sourire) Et puis, c'est aussi ce que voulait papa: que j'écoute un peu plus mon cœur…

- (posant sa main sur son épaule) Je lui serais éternellement reconnaissant d'avoir été à vos côtés dans cette épreuve…

- (touchée) Merci Daniel… Je suis certaine que vous allez l'adorer!

- Oh mais je l'apprécie déjà beaucoup! (malicieux) Mais je n'hésiterais pas à lui botter les fesses s'il vous rends malheureuse!

- (rires) Jack a une sacrée influence sur vous aussi!

- "Jack" ?

- Et bien oui, qui d'autre?

- (malicieux) Depuis quand l'appelez-vous par son prénom?

_Sos! Sos!_

- (gênée) Et bien, depuis qu'il est parti pour tout vous dire… Je vous appelle bien par votre prénom depuis le début, comme j'appelle Cameron ou Vala, ainsi…

- Et je suis sûr que c'est Jack qui a insisté pour que vous le fassiez pour lui aussi?

- C'est exact…

- (très amusé) Il me surprendra toujours!

- (toujours gênée) Et si on allait boire ce café, alors?

- (boudeur) Si vous croyez que je ne vois pas clair dans votre tentative de fuite… Mais bon, soyez sûre que j'en saurais plus sur votre amoureux! Foi d'archéologue!

- (amusée) Bientôt Daniel… Bientôt…

* * *

_* Bonus:_

- Colonel Carter?

- Ah Teal'c! Entrez!

- (s'exécute)

- Je peux aider à quelque chose?

- C'est Daniel Jackson qui m'envoie vous parler…

- Oui?

- Il souhaiterait que j'obtienne plus d'informations sur votre amant…

- (rougissant immédiatement) Que vous a t'il dit?

- Très peu de choses en réalité, vous avez été peu bavarde à ce sujet…

- (grimaçante) Je sais que je vous l'ai caché mais je voulais attendre un peu avant de vous en parler et de vous le présenter…

- Ne soyez pas désolée… C'est normal d'avoir voulu garder cela pour vous quelques temps, compte tenu de toutes ces années d'attente…

- Je ne vous suis pas Teal'c…

- Colonel Carter, je suis très étonné que Daniel Jackson ne l'ait pas compris… Mais pensez-vous vraiment que je suis aussi aveugle?

- (figée) Quoi?

- N'ayez crainte, votre secret est bien gardé. Et je suis ravi de revoir O'neill dans quelques jours…

- (rouge) Comment l'avez-vous su?

- (souriant) Il me semble que les torris emploient le terme d'âme sœur… Personne ne saurait vous rendre plus rayonnante qu'O'neill…

- (touchée) C'est une belle vision des choses…

- Ai-je tord?

- (sourire timide) Oh non, Teal'c! C'est particulièrement proche de la réalité…

- (hochant la tête) Je tenais simplement à vous féliciter de vive voix… Je suis heureux qu'O'neill et vous, ayez enfin pris la décision d'être heureux…

- (très touchée) Merci… Ce fut long mais ça en valait la peine…

- Qu'importe le nombre de détours, vous alliez dans la même direction et empruntiez depuis toujours le même chemin…

- Wouah, je ne vous savais pas si poète…

- (hôchant la tête) La littérature terrienne regorge de jolies choses… Je vais désormais avertir Daniel Jackson qu'il devra attendre pour avoir de nouvelles informations sur ce Jonathan car vous n'avez rien dit…

- (amusée) Merci beaucoup Teal'c!

- (quittant la pièce après un énième hochement de tête)


	5. Chapter 5: Interrogatoire et lapsus 2

_Coucou ici!_

_J'avais promis que le prochain chapitre ne serait pas aussi long que les autres, et ça va, je m'y suis tenue, je suis contente! ^^_

_Je vous remercie énormément pour les mots laissés, ça donne vraiment chaud au coeur!  
_

_Sur ce, pas de blabla, je vous laisse avec la suite du précédent chapitre et un petit bonus dédicacé à Debby69 qui me l'a inspiré! ;)  
**  
**_

* * *

_Réponse au reviews:_

_**Séverine2804: **Je pense surtout que Daniel est à la fois trop naïf et trop pessimiste (pour une fois!) pour y croire encore..._

_Je suis vraiment touchée que tu aimes l'amitié qui en ressort, car c'est précisément la dessus que je souhaitais approfondir ;)..._

_**Debby69:** Ahh notre Space monkey, ce serait dommage de le changer non? ;)_

_Comme tu as pu le lire, tu m'as inspiré le bonus de ce chapitre..._

_J'espère réellement qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes attentes!_

_**Nelly: **Merci =)!_

_**Angelik62: **Comme tu peux le voir, j'ai choisis de faire durer encore un peu le suspens et d'user les nerfs de notre cher Danny boy!_

_**Rinal: **Merci =)! Voici donc la suite! ;)_

**Arialine: **Merci beaucoup! =) 

_Contente de lire que cette vision de Teal'c te plaise!_

_Pour un passage Jonathan/Sam, il faudra patienter jusqu'au prochain chapitre mais bon, Sam en dit énormément ;) dans celui-ci..._

_**Mlissa: **Merci =)! J'espère que la suite te plaiera autant ;)!_

_**Ella: **Merci! Fais attention à ne pas te faire mal quand tu sautes dessus :S (okay, celle-là elle était nulle j'avoue...) et bonne lecture ;)..._

_**SgGirlbdx: **Contente que ça te plaise =) pour que tu lises les 4 chapitres à la suite!_

_**Jolinar-De-Malkshur: **Ca fait plaisir de voir que tu es toujours fidèle et que tu apprécies encore cette fic ;) merci!_

* * *

*_Tentative n°2 by Vala:_

- Merci encore pour cet après-midi shopping, Sam!

- (sourire) Eh bien, c'était très sympa!

- J'espère que nos achats leur plairont!

- De qui parlez-vous, Vala?

- Je parle évidemment de mon Daniel, et de… Quel est son nom déjà? Ah, voilà! Votre Jonathan…

- (avalant de travers) Quoi?

- Allons, vous pensiez pouvoir me le cacher encore longtemps ?

- Je vois que Daniel n'a pas su tenir sa langue…

- Il est incapable de me résister!

- (amusée malgré tout) C'est ce que je constate…

- Alors?

- Alors quoi?

- Est-ce que ça lui plaira?

- Vous savez, je ne connais pas très bien les goûts vestimentaires féminins de Daniel…

- (faisant claquer sa langue) Je parle de votre amoureux!

- Vala!

- (enthousiaste) Allez! Ne me faîtes pas croire que vous avez acheté cet ensemble en dentelle pour le cacher!

- (rougissant brusquement) Vala! Parlez moins fort, je vous en prie!

- Mais vous allez m'en dire plus, n'est-ce pas ?

- (soupirant, vaincue) D'accord, d'accord…

- (ravie) Super! Alors?

- (grimaçante) Que voulez-vous savoir?

- Des secrets de filles! Des trucs croustillants!

- (rouge) Il n'en est pas question!

- (boudeuse) Juste quelques-uns, allez! S'il vous plait!

- (soupir) Vous n'abandonnez jamais, n'est ce pas?

- (malicieuse) Non! Comment est-il? Du genre tas de muscles? Ou non, plutôt un intellectuel comme vous… C'est ça, hein?

- (gloussant) Pas tout à fait, non…

- (yeux ronds) Vous sortez avec un imbécile?

- (laissant échapper un rire) Non plus… Il veut le faire croire, mais c'est loin d'être le cas…

- Et cela vous amuse, n'est-ce pas?

- Enormément… Et il le sait parfaitement…

- (ravie) Il a beaucoup d'humour alors! Quoi d'autre?

- (fronçant les sourcils) Comment ça?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait craquer chez lui?

- (ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de rougir un peu) Vala… Je ne vous demande pas ce qui vous attire chez Daniel…

- Oh mais je pourrais vous faire une liste! Mais ne changez pas de sujet, on parle de vous là!

- (amusée) Vous y tenez beaucoup… Quel est le marché?

- Le marché?

- Oui… Qu'est-ce que vous a promis Daniel en retour?

- (enthousiaste) Il va m'emmener dîner! Et si je lui ramène plus de trois infos, il m'offrira quelque chose!

_Voyez-vous ça… La curiosité est un bien vilain défaut, Daniel…_

- Oh mais dans ce cas, je m'en voudrais de vous décevoir…

- (ravie) C'est vrai ?

- (malicieuse) Juste de quoi marchander votre cadeau…

- Ca me va! Dîtes-moi tout!

- (rougissante) Mais que vous en dire?

- Est-il un bon amant?

- (pivoine) Vala! Il est hors de question que je réponde à ce genre de questions!

- Mais votre visage parle de lui-même!

- Vala!

- Okay okay, j'arrête… Du calme! (malicieuse) Cela fait donc une première information… Quoi d'autre?

- (pensive)

- (boudeuse) Un indice physique, par exemple…

_Que dire? Il ne faut pas que Daniel fasse le lien avec Jack… Il tient absolument à son effet de surprise… Après tout, moi aussi je m'en voudrais de manquer ça!_

- (impatiente) Alors? Ou alors, ce que vous aimez le plus chez lui?

- Physiquement?

- (ravie) Oui!

- Son regard…

- Il a donc de beaux yeux? De quelle couleur?

- Non! Enfin, si… (rougissante) Il a des yeux magnifiques, bien sûr… (pensive) Mais ils sont surtout très expressifs… Bien plus que ses paroles et ses gestes réunis…

- (malicieuse) Vous êtes sacrément accro…

- (pivoine) Vala!

- (souriante) Ce n'est pas un reproche, vous savez…

- (lâchant un soupir) Je me sens comme une véritable adolescente quand il est là…

- (enthousiaste) C'est si attendrissant! Dîtes, de quelle couleur sera votre robe? Je pourrais être demoiselle d'honneur? Ce sera mon premier mariage terrestre! J'ai tellement hâte d'y être!

_Attendrissant… Robe… Demoiselle d'honneur… Mariage terrestre…_

- Attendez! De quel mariage parlez-vous?

- Du vôtre pardi!

- (avalant de travers, paniquée) Mais il n'est pas question de…  
- (surprise) C'est un homme marié? Comment pouvez-vous…  
- (la coupant) Non! Bien sûr que non! Mais…

_Pour l'amour du ciel! Jack a déjà eu une femme… Et avec ce qui s'est passé, je doute qu'il ait envie de renouveler l'expérience… Et puis…_

- Sam?  
- (rouge) Et bien… Cela ne fait que quelques mois, vous savez… Je ne connais même pas son avis sur la question…  
- (boudeuse) Mais il vous a déjà offert un bijou, non? Ne serait-ce qu'un collier?  
- (gênée) Non…  
- (l'air scandalisée) Pas de bijou? Au moins un cadeau?  
- (faisant non de la tête) Pas vraiment…  
- Quel radin!  
- Non! (gênée) Il ne l'est pas… Ce n'est… Simplement pas son genre…  
- (boudeuse) Vous êtes sûre qu'il vous aime?  
- J'en suis certaine… (rouge) C'est bien l'unique chose dont je ne douterais jamais…

_Enfin… Fût un temps où j'en ai douté oui… Mais Jack cherchait simplement à se protéger.. Et me protéger moi, avant tout… Mais maintenant qu'il a enfin accepté d'être le seul à pouvoir me rendre pleinement heureuse… Après avoir goûté à tout ça, je ne peux douter… Plus jamais…_

- (malicieuse) Eh beh… Il doit être sacrément doué de ses mains…  
- (pivoine) Vala! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
- (boudeuse) Que vous préférez garder ça pour vous, je sais…  
- (cherchant à reprendre le contrôle face à cette discussion gênante) Exactement! (mine boudeuse) Et puis vous avez eu assez d'infos comme ça… Bien plus qu'il ne vous en fallait!  
- (ravie) C'est vrai… Oh, allez! Une petite dernière pour la route!  
- (soupir) D'accord… Mais rien qu'une seule… Nous sommes bien d'accord ?  
- Juré! Alors?  
- (pensive un instant puis avec un petit sourire) Il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert… Il sait quand quelque chose me tracasse… Même à l'autre bout de la planète, parfois même sans avoir de mes nouvelles…  
- (surprise) Et ça ne vous fait pas peur? Être comme sans défense devant lui?  
- (sourire en coin) Au début oui, c'était déstabilisant… Mais maintenant non… Parce que c'est réciproque… Je sais immédiatement quand quelque chose cloche… (rougissante) C'est assez ridicule à admettre, surtout pour la scientifique que je suis… Mais après tout, j'ai appris à réviser mon jugement ces dernières années! Et puis au fond de moi, je sais… Je sais que cette connexion entre nous existe…  
- (des étoiles dans les yeux) C'est si romantique! Je tuerais pour entendre des paroles pareilles de la bouche de mon Danny!  
- (rires) Espérons que vous n'aurez pas à aller jusque là! (malicieuse) Commencez donc par négocier votre cadeau…  
- (ravie) Oui! J'y vais de suite! (sortant de la pièce avec brusquerie)

_Ah l'amour… Bonne chance, Danny!_

* * *

_* _Bonus:

- (entrant dans la pièce) Daniel Jackson…  
- Ah Teal'c! Alors cet interrogatoire?  
- Je crains que vous n'ayez à patienter…  
- Comment ça? (surpris) Vous n'avez rien pu savoir?  
- Rien d'intéressant, en effet…  
- (boudeur) Ca ne vous ressemble pas de vous contenter d'un échec…  
- Samantha Carter est heureuse… Là est tout ce qui m'importe…  
- (geignant?) Mais Teal'c! Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'êtes pas plus curieux que ça?  
- Je saurais patienter les quelques jours qui nous séparent de cette rencontre…  
- (croisant les bras contre son torse) Vous n'êtes vraiment pas drôle!  
- O'neill dit pourtant que je m'améliore…  
- Je vous en prie! Jack a un humour particulièrement douteux!  
- Le colonel Carter y est pourtant sensible…  
- (levant les yeux au ciel) Comme si Sam pouvait être objective concernant Jack! (mal à l'aise) Enfin, je suppose qu'elle l'est désormais…  
- Auriez-vous un problème avec ce Jonathan?  
- Non, bien sûr que non… Il a l'air de quelqu'un de très bien… (pensif)  
- Alors c'est avec l'idée qu'elle fréquente un autre homme qu'O'neill, que vous avez un problème…  
- (soupir) J'ai du mal à m'y faire oui… Mais Teal'c, vous aussi vous les avez observés pendant toutes ces années…

- En effet…  
- Alors vous comprenez ce que j'endure! J'ai toujours rêvé qu'ils soient ensemble après toutes ces épreuves… (lâchant de nouveau un soupir) Mais ils ont abandonnés…  
- Peut-être que les choses ne sont pas ce qu'elles semblent être, Daniel Jackson…

- (fronçant les sourcils) Que voulez-vous dire? Qu'il y a encore de l'espoir? (voyant Teal'c se lever) Teal'c! Expliquez-moi! Teeeeaaallll'c!(soupirant après le départ du jaffa) Il y a vraiment des jours, où je ne comprends personne moi…


	6. C6:Un général veille tjrs sur ses hommes

_*s'approche sur la pointe des pieds* Non, rangez ces pauvres tomates s'il vous plait TT_TT..._  
_Je sais, je sais, je suis impardonnable de vous avoir fait autant attendre depuis le dernier chapitre ^^"..._  
_Je pensais pas que ça faisait si longtemps et les circonstances de la vie ayant fait que, je bloquais totalement et il était hors de question de le bâcler au risque de décevoir tout le monde..._

_J'espère de tout cœur que l'attente en valait la peine et que vous ne serez pas déçus ^^"..._

_Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser un message, même pour critiquer, ça fait avancer ;)..._

_Sur ce, bonne (?) lecture!_

* * *

_Réponse aux reviews anonymes auxquelles je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre par message privé =/... :_

_**Mlissa:** Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews, je suis heureuse que tu sois impatiente d'avoir la suite :D et j'espère que l'énorme attente ne t'a pas découragée pour autant ^^"..._

_Et tu vas être contente, ce chapitre est plus long que les précédents ^^!_

_**Adele:** Merci =), voici ENFIN la suite!_

_**Ginger49:** Merci pour ton message, je suis heureuse que ça te plaise =) et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes!_

* * *

_Dans un certain labo bien connu, en présence de deux coéquipiers en pleine expérience :_

- (soupir) Ceci est une langue vraiment étrange... Un savant mélange entre du goa'uld et je ne sais quel autre langage… (se frottant les yeux) Misère, ma tête…

- Allez dormir Daniel, vous n'arriverez à rien d'autre avec une telle fatigue…

- (étouffant un bâillement) Moui… Vous avez raison Sam… Vous aussi ?

- Non pas encore, je…

- Saaaamm ! Vous avez vu l'heure ?

- Oui je sais… Juste cinq petites minutes, je termine ça et…

*** DRING DRING***

- (sursautant) Qu'est-ce que ?

- (lâchant un soupir) Bon sang, les ennuis ne peuvent-ils pas dormir eux aussi ?

- (petit rire) J'ai bien peur que non ! Ne bougez pas ! J'y vais, je suis plus près…

_L'archéologue se précipita sur le téléphone mural et décrocha :_

- Ici…

- (l'interrompant) J'en étais sûr ! Pour l'amour du ciel ! Deux heures du matin et encore dans ce fichu labo ! Et cette promesse d'être raisonnable et d'arrêter de passer ses nuits à expérimenter je ne sais quel machin ?

- Bonjour à vous aussi, Jack !

- (s'étranglant) Quoi? Daniel ?

- Et bien oui ! A qui d'autre vous attendiez-vous ?

- (d'un ton ironique) Sur qui pourrais-je tomber en appelant dans ce labo ? Peut-être bien à…Carter ? Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ? Carter déteste que son laboratoire chéri soit squatté!

- J'ai son autorisation puisqu'elle y est avec moi…

- (marmonne) Bah tiens… Elle va m'entendre !

_Amusé, le linguiste se tourna vers son amie, tout en mettant la main devant le combiné :_

- C'est Jack ! Et il a l'air de sacrée mauvaise humeur, si vous voulez mon avis !

_La jeune femme tenta de masquer son rire tandis que le concerné répliquait :_

-J'ai entendu Daniel !

_Le désigné repris sa position initiale, manquant ainsi la grimace d'appréhension de son amie…_

- (rires) Tant pis ! Tout va bien Jack ?

- Pourquoi la question ?

- Jack, vous appelez la base en pleine nuit… Il y a un problème ?

- (grognon) Si c'était le cas, j'aurais plutôt cherché à joindre Landry, non ?

- C'est pas faux… Mais alors…

- (marmonne) Je ne veux aucun commentaire, Daniel !

- (ravi) Mais enfin, Jack ! Vous avez le droit de vouloir parler à Sam ! Je suis au courant, vous savez !

- (avalant de travers) Qu-Quoi ?

- (sourire) Vous auriez dû savoir que Sam ne pouvait rien me cacher ! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit la dernière fois ?

- (mal à l'aise) Ecoutez, je…

- Allons Jack ! Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'honteux !

- Bien sûr que non, mais…

- J'étais si heureux de l'apprendre ! Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça ! Même si je me demande encore pourquoi vous avez attendus autant de temps !

- (soupirant) Tout était beaucoup trop compliqué… Et l'armée…

- (levant les yeux au ciel) Jack ! Nous savons tous les deux que l'armée n'était qu'une fausse excuse !

- (sans voix) Je…

- Après tout, ça ne vous a pas gêné de le faire avec moi !

- (fronçant les sourcils) Attendez deux secondes… Quel est le rapport avec vous ?

- Et bien, vous m'avez toujours appelé Daniel… Franchement, chercher à me cacher ça tel un secret d'état ! Tout ça pour une histoire de prénoms !

- (perplexe) De… prénoms ?

- Jack, ne jouez pas l'imbécile ! Vous vous souvenez ? Je sais ! Vous êtes amis, c'est normal de l'appeler « Sam » … J'étais ravi de l'entendre prononcer un « Jack » ! Vous avez très bien fait de lui imposer ça !

- (respirant à nouveau, soulagé) Je sais, on est amis après tout…

- Je suis ravi de l'entendre !

- (boudeur) Daniel, j'ai dit « aucun commentaire » !

- (se retenant de rire) D'accord d'accord !

- Est-ce que je peux parler à Carter maintenant ?

- « Carter » ? Je croyais que vous aviez dépassé ce stade-là…

- (grognon) Daniel… Passez-moi, Sam… (d'un ton brusque) Maintenant !

- (ne pouvant plus se retenir de rire) De suite !

_Le Dr Jackson fit signe à son amie de venir le rejoindre._

- A bientôt Jack !

- Eh, Daniel !

- Oui ?

- Allez dormir ! Pour l'amour du ciel, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre… J'ai passé l'âge de jouer les nounous à distance !

- (amusé) C'est juste que vous ne pouvez pas vous passer de nous ! Au revoir Jack !

- Daniel ! Ne recommencez pas !

- …

- Daniel !

- Il est déjà parti, tu sais…

- Sam ! (soupir) Enfin !

- (amusée) Moi aussi, je suis contente de t'entendre…

- (boudeur) Ne te moque pas ! C'était assez embarrassant comme ça…

- Ça aurait pu être pire…

- Il s'en est fallu de peu pourtant…

- (grimace) J'avoue…

- (taquin) Et il semblerait que tu ais manqué de te faire prendre…

- (boudeuse) C'est facile pour toi, tu n'as pas à subir un interrogatoire quotidien ! Il a même demandé à Teal'c et à Vala d'enquêter sur ce fameux « Jonathan » !

- Toujours aussi curieux celui-là… Et donc ?

- Alors Teal'c a refusé de lui dire par loyauté, mais il sait… J'ai nié, tu t'en doutes… Mais il a dit qu'il n'était pas si aveugle… Et que tu étais le seul homme capable de me rendre aussi heureuse… (amusée) Ne rougis pas Jack…

- (marmonne) Tu te fais des idées…

- (rires) Oh allez, Jack ! Je te connais par cœur !

- (boudeur) Un peu trop à mon goût…

- (amusée) Et c'est pourquoi je sais à quel point ce sujet te gêne… Tout ça pour dire, Teal'c est vraiment impatient de te voir samedi et il était vraiment ravi pour nous…

- (touché) C'est déjà ça…

- Par contre, Vala elle… Elle ne sait pas, bien sûr… Mais elle n'a fait que me questionner… Et tu n'imagines pas à quel point elle est obstinée quand il s'agit de Daniel…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vient encore faire là-dedans celui-là ?

- Tu sais qu'elle fait tout pour avoir son attention… Et il lui a promis une récompense en échange d'informations sur mon petit ami…

- Il a vraiment fait ça ? Mais c'est que l'innocent petit archéologue deviendrait un vil manipulateur…

- (rires) Et bien, il est l'investigateur des paris sur nous après tout…

- C'est vrai… Il les tient encore malgré cette histoire ?

- Je crois bien qu'oui… M'est avis qu'il prépare un véritable interrogatoire et une longue liste de tortures envers Jonathan, au cas où il me rendrait malheureux…

- (amusé) Je l'attends de pied ferme !

- Jack… Il se méfie de ce Jonathan, mais tu sais bien qu'il a une confiance aveugle en toi… Il va être aux anges !

- Saaaaam…

- (rires) Je sais, je sais ! Aucun commentaire ! Sujet trop personnel pour Monsieur O'neill…

- (boudeur) Dîtes-moi, Mademoiselle Carter… Quelle heure avez-vous dans votre labo ?

- Logiquement, deux heures de moins qu'à Washington (1) …

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… Sam, tu as exactement six minutes…

- Quoi ?

- Tes quartiers… Dans six minutes… Je te rappelle sur ton portable pour vérifier que tu y es…

- (indignée) Mais Jack !

- T-t-t (2)… Tu avais promis Sam…

- Mais…

- Sam ! Pas un mot de plus ! Il est tout bonnement hors de question que je passe ces vacances avec une morte vivante ! Donc commence par aller dormir…

- (amusée) Bien mon général…

- Je te rappelle…

- Vous doutez encore de moi, mon colonel ? (3)

- Six minutes, Sam… Ah ! Il ne t'en reste plus que cinq désormais…

- Jack !

***TUT TUT***

_Inutile de préciser que les rares militaires, veillant au bon fonctionnement nocturne de la base crurent avoir rêvé tellement elle fila comme l'éclair jusqu'à ces quartiers…  
_

* * *

* **Bonus :**

_Après cette conversation téléphonique, c'est un jeune homme épuisé qui rejoignait enfin sa chambre. Il referma sa porte quand…_

-Bonjour Daniel !

_Il sursauta et se retourna immédiatement vers l'intruse, confortablement installée sur son lit…_

-Vala ? Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?

- (souriante) Je vous attendais !

- Vala… Je m'apprêtais à aller me coucher…

- Oh ! Mais nous pouvons toujours dormir ensemble !

- Vala ! Il n'en n'est pas question ! Vous allez simplement quitter cette pièce…

- Mais je voulais vous voir !

_L'archéologue lui attrapa le bras et en profita pour la lever et la guider vers la sortie._

- Et bien maintenant vous m'avez vu ! Alors, au revoir Vala !

- (se débattant) Mais je voulais discuter et…

- Vala, je suis épuisé… (soupir) Demain, enfin tout à l'heure… Promis ! Mais j'ai besoin de quelques heures de sommeil… S'il vous plait…

- Bien ! Comme vous voulez ! C'est dommage car j'avais des informations intéressantes sur l'amoureux de Sam !

- (surpris) Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr ! Mais bon, vous avez sommeil après tout… Sur ce, bonne nuit Daniel !

- Ouais c'est ça, au revoir Vala !

_La jeune extra-terrestre quitta la chambre, tandis que le Docteur Jackson s'effondrait sur son lit avec un profond soupir…_

- (marmonne) Enfin tranquille… Mais quand même… Je me demande ce qu'elle a bien pu apprendre…

_Laissant son esprit vagabonder, il dut finalement admettre que sa curiosité l'emportait sur son besoin imminent de sommeil… Il se releva donc et décida de retrouver Vala… Ce qui ne prit pas longtemps, car à peine avait-il ouvert la porte que…_

-Bonjour Daniel !

- Vala ! Je peux savoir ce que vous faîtes dans le couloir ?

- Je vous attendais ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit, non ?

- Et moi, je vous ai dit que je comptais dormir…

- Pourtant vous êtes ici !

- (soupir) Je sens que je vais vite le regretter… Ecoutez Vala, je suis prêt à vous écouter… Ça m'intrigue beaucoup trop…

- (ravie) Je savais que vous alliez revenir ! Je savais que vous voudriez tout savoir dès maintenant !

- (soupir, d'un air désespéré) Vala… Laissez-moi juste avaler un litre ou deux de café…

- (enthousiaste) D'accord ! Allons-y vite ! (partant devant) J'ai plein de choses à vous raconter et… (se retournant) Bon alors, vous venez ?

- (soupir, marmonne) Misère… J'aurais mieux fait de me taire…

_Et c'est un linguiste désespéré qui rejoignit sa coéquipière brune..._

* * *

(1) En espérant que les vérifications que j'ai faites sur le net sont bonnes, Washington aurait deux heures d'avance sur Colorado Springs…

(2) J'ai pas trouvé l'orthographe exacte, j'ai un peu peur que ça soit carrément pas utilisé à l'écrit donc désolée si c'est le cas…

(3) Oui j'avoue, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de glisser cette réplique issue de l'épisode Emancipation (3ième de la saison 1) où Jack demande à une Sam en robe si ça va aller et qu'elle lui réplique « Vous doutez encore de moi ? Depuis l'âge de deux ans, je n'ai plus peur du noir mon colonel… ». Je me suis dit que c'était un joli clin d'œil à l'un de leurs premiers moments de flirt…

* * *

_Alors, verdict? ^^"_

_J'espère ne pas avoir déçu tous ceux qui s'attendaient à un chapitre entier Vala/Daniel mais j'ai toujours très peur de mal faire avec elle =/..._

_J'ai donc décidé de diviser la négociation de sa récompense en deux bonus distincts..._  
_A votre avis? Qu'a-t-elle l'intention d'avoir? :p_


End file.
